villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Ardent City
'' "This is the capital of Ardent, the city of Kings. Try the pork chops. They're delicious."'' "King Leo the Strong rules the realm of Ardent from this, the capital city." After exiting "Oak Valley," or the Tutorial zone, players will enter "Ardent City." It is the most crowded of all the zones available in'' A Mystical Land''. With plenty of quests, monsters, friends, a castle and even a fair taking place, Ardent City is the perfect place for begineers to start off at. Even high-level players will enjoy taking a break from their quests and relaxing in this bustling, friendly (well, mostly...) city. This has many to connections to other areas including to your own village/housing area. Portals *Ardent Castle *Elk Meadow *Lady's Lake *Maiden *Kingsport *Oak Valley *The Villages NPCs *Amy (Grid E3)* *Accessory Vendor Zonya (Grid C3)* *Aldispos (Grid E4)* *Auctioneers (Grid C4)* *Ayden (Grid F3)* *Banker Uncle Crownbags (Grid E2)* *Big Villy Realtor (Grid D3) On Bridge * *Boime (Grid F7) * *Boot Vendor Percy (Grid D3)* *Borek (Grid E7)* *Bugsy Black Market Vendor (Grid F4)* *Casandralia (Grid E5)* *Centurion Grigor (Grid D5)* *Chloe (Grid F7)* *Cyprian (Grid E3)* *Food Vendor Hervert (Grid D3)* *Gavin (Grid C5)* *Glove Vendor Benny (Grid C3)* *Guard Musky (Grid D6) On top of Building * *Guide Ballard (Grid E3) Guide Of Guilds * *Guide Cheery (Grid F2) City Guide * *Guide Eugene (Grid E7) Insect Guide * *Guide Eumendese (Grid F3) Tailor Guide * *Guide Julia (Grid F3) Cooking Guide * *Guide Linolia (Grid E3) City Teleporter * *Guide Marty (Grid E4) Blacksmith Guide * *Guide Mary (Grid E5) Next to the Sheep Pens * *Guide Robin (Grid D6) Archery Guide * *Guide Rorki (Grid F2) Gnogmenting Guide * *Guide Roule (Grid E3) Woodcrafting Guide * *Guide Wes (Grid G6) Mining Guide * *Harvest Vendor Hervert (Grid D4)* *Herman (Grid C5)* *Hervey (Grid E5)* *Hunter Vendor Nolan (Grid C4)* *Jeremy From The Tutorial (Grid C3)* *Kumari (Grid F3)* *Lasker Recipe Vendor (Grid E3)* *Leavold (Grid D3)* *Legatus Zakhar (Grid D5)* *Margarete (Grid F5)* *Maria (Grid F5)* *Modesty (Grid D3)* *Monster Parts Vendor Reginald (Grid D4) * *Odrin Magical Seeds (Grid F7)* *Older Man Ralphy (Grid E3) * *Old Man Willy (Grid F3 & C6)* *Olimpias (Grid E5)* *Outfit Vendor Alfredd (Grid C3)* *Parts Vendor Anato (Grid F6)* *Potion Vendor Shally (Grid D3)* *Priest Vendor Listo (Grid C3)* *Pru (Grid C5)* *Quizmay (Grid D4)* *Quizmo (Grid D6)* * Quizmato (Grid D3) On Bridge * *Rando (Grid D6)* *Scruffles (Grid F7)* *Shield Vendor Corina (Grid C3)* *Tool Vendor Lucinda (Grid D3)* *Tribunus Nuala (Grid D5)* *Vane (Grid D7) City Teleporter* *Warrior Vendor Kanya (Grid D4) * *Wizard Vendor Relia (Grid D4)* There are no monsters here. Resources *Berry Bush - Level 1, 2 *Wood Tree - Level 1-10 *Fruit Tree - Level 1-9 *Fishing Spot - Level 1-10 *Fruit Tree - Level 1-10 *Gather Mushroom - Level 1-10 *Insect Mound - Level 1-10 *Mining Rock - Level 1- 10 *Water Well - Level 1 Connections *Ardent Castle *Elk Meadow *Lady's Lake *Oak Valley *Kingsport *Maiden Quests *A Crafty Affair *A Royal Welcome *Applesauce for the Aged *Back to Roots *Basic Shooter *Boot Bringer *Citizen of Ardent *City Tour *Clear the Boar Hog *Daily Medicine *Daily Training *Daggertooth Likes *The Fair Questmaster *Hardier Partiers *Homegrown Spud *Jack of all Trades *Just Having Fun *Leggy Lovers *Mammoth Bait *Maintain the Peace *Master of One *No Glove Lost Between These Two *Preston's Sword *Scratcher Catcher *Social Butterfly Category:Zones Category:Cities Category:Ardent City Category:Quests